


Tired: a Markimash Fanfiction

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark gets a cold and yami has to care for him. My first fanfiction!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired: a Markimash Fanfiction

I saw a beautiful fan art on DeviantArt (http://pink-scribble.deviantart.com/art/Midnight-Bloom-403279758) which corresponded to a story. The original story is M-rated so I decided to do my own cuter version of the back story.

____________________________________________________

"Come on, let's get you to bed"

Mark groaned unhappily and tried to heave himself upright on the couch. Yami caught his arm, pulling it over his shoulders, before dragging him forward a step, his friend's head falling tiredly to his shoulder, black hair brushing his cheek, tickling lightly. He looked over to see Mark's eyes shut and glasses sliding down his nose, exhaustion taking over. His breath was wheezy, but it was far less worrying than the coughing earlier.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mark sat up, breaking out of his fever-induced slumber and coughing, body shaking and tears coming to his eyes from the pain in his lungs. Yami was instantly at his side, gently wrapping an arm around Mark's shaking frame and pressing a hand to his forehead, feeling the uncomfortable warmth on his smooth skin. Yami cursed softly, checking his watch and seeing it was an hour until he could give Mark more of the fever-reducing medicine. Mark slowly rattled to a halt, slumping into Yami's shoulder as his head sagged down, his hand still pressed against his heaving lungs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yami cringed, remembering the look of pain on Mark's face as he coughed. That was the worst it had been so far, and he hoped it won't get any worse. The cough had originated a few days after Mark had got there. Mark had called it off as nothing, but after one particularly funny reaction to a jump scare by Yami during a co-op Mark had broke into laughter, but it soon devolved into a coughing fit, a fist pressed to his ribs. A few days later, it got even worse.

Yami finally made it to his bedroom door, Mark's dead weight slouching tiredly against him. He pushed the door open and took the last few steps forward, arriving at his bedside, finally coming to a stop, Mark's head lolling forward, Yami's lips brushing against his hair. Yami lifted up Mark gently, placing him upon the bed. As Yami adjusted the sheets around him, Mark's arms shot out, one wrapping around Yami's waist, pulling him closer, and the other lifting up the comforter, pulling Yami snug against him, cradled against Mark's chest. Yami's eyes shot open, after closing from the impending impact, and a blush flared across his cheeks. He tried to scoot away, but Mark's arm contracted around his waist, forcing his movement to stop, anchoring him against Mark's chest. Yami turned his head to see Mark's eyes shut, a faint blush fanning across own cheeks. He placed his hand over Mark's hand, resting on his own stomach. Yami fell asleep, wrapped in the warmth of his arms.


End file.
